Creature of Night
by Black Moon Bird
Summary: Alternative Universe: They've never met before. Let's imagine some situations from the serie in another universe with others circumstances. Arnold is a young medicine student who loses his first important job on a local hospital and needs a new one. Life guides him to a stripp club where he'll find a totally new world with no lights on.
1. I see hell in your eyes

**I am a creature of the night.**

 **I've never seen the light.**

* * *

 **24 years old Second week of Abril - Hillwood, U.S.A**

It was my first day in that job. I didn't wanted to be there. You know? A Strip's Club aren't the kind of thing I like it, but, since that I almost ruined my career in that hospital, I had to accepted anything. I really needed the money. Why? Well, I lived by myself on a small apartment on the first street after the only cinema in town, I knew was dangerous, but I didn't have anyone for me in that time. My parents left when I was a baby, my grandparents raised me and we've never been a rich family. Besides, the flat was just a few miles away from my college. It was small and lonely, but still better than living with another guys. I always liked to keep some privacy, but I also hate to be lonely, so I always tried to do my best to keep my friends close. Like Gerald, my best friend since ... I don't know ... ever, we met in preschool. He's almost like a brother to me. Actually, it was because of him that I got this job. He used to be "The Lady's Man", every kind of lady, if you understand what I mean. He was always with a girl, even if he needed to pay for her company. I always said that one day he will fall in love with one of them, but he also always said that's impossible to fall for that kind of woman, the easy life type, and I used to agree, until that night.

The rain was strong outside when I was leaving home to my brand new job, it almost seems like the world would fall a part. Well, it would ... at least for me. The facade of the club was just a very discreet red neon label, but I couldn't see what was written, cause I didn't spent much time outside, it was too cold for that. From the inside, the place was a large and dark salon - except to some black lights above the bar and the red lights on top of the bright silver pole in the middle of a big dark stage - the walls had a dark tone of brown with some kind of rococo texture on a very dark red tone, and a wood floor with dark brown slender tables and chairs careful arranged above him. I need to confess, that place had a classical charm, even the black lights in the bar was on a classic chandelier. That's probably why this place was so expensive. Discreet outside and glamour inside. Perfect for rich naughty men. I started to get excited about how much they will give me, then I saw a small asian girl siting on the bar reading some papers with other bartenders. They were all in classical outfits. Suit and tie for the guys and black cocktail dress, black scarpins, with the classical red lips + cat eye make up, for the girls. Simple. Classical. That place had style. It didn't take too long for her to finally notice and invite me to joying the group, what I did beside my shy nature.

— So...you have to be the new guy. - She was looking at me like I was some kind of rat, or any other disgusting animal. - Gosh! You look terrible! You should buy a umbrella.

— I already have one, miss

— So buy a bigger one. How should I call you, boy?

— Arnold. My name is Arnold Shortman.

— Shortman? - She seemed a little shocked. I smile uncomfortable, because I knew why she was shocked. You know? I have 1,80m, but that's my last name. This kind situation always make me feel embarrassed.

— Ok. I guess. - She whisper the last part, but I heard anyway. - So this is George. - She pointed one of the guys, who has a turquoise blue hair. - This is Eugene. - She pointed to a red haired guy, who was smiling like crazy to me. Freak. - And this is Lila. - She now turned to the girls and pointed a pretty red haired one, with light green eyes, and a perfect body, thin and small like a perfect doll's body. - And ... Patty. - She pointed to the big girl on her right side. She wasn't fat, actually she was very curvy, but she was almost on my sized, and had large shoulders. - Guys this is Arnold. The new bartender.

— Hi! - They said in union.

— I'm PH, the manager of this club, and your new boss. I don't like to talk too much, so just follow my order and everything will be alright. - She smiled. - It's nice to have you on my team, Shortman. - She said nicely and extend one of hers smalls hands to me.

— Thank you. - I answered and took her hand.

My first night had stared perfectly. The bar was so far away to the stage that I couldn't see girls dancing, but I didn't care too much. Like I said, I never liked this kind of things. I was more interested in get along with my new partners. They were all very nice at me that night. Lila also teach me how to do some drinks, but we didn't talk too much. Everything was going good, until a guy on sitting just a few lines from the stage asks me for a drink. When I got there the lights turns down a little bit more, the whole place became dark, a red light shinned on the stage and a different type of music stared. It wasn't a pop song like the others, was more like a heavy metal? Or something like this, I don't know, I never heard it before. All I know is that was a heavy but sexy so it caught my curiosity, and I dared myself to look at the stage. She began to walk slowly to the light. She was wearing a black short shirt, with a black long boot, which had some kind of fake bones replacing the heels tight on her thighs, and a black corset also tight on her voluminous bust. She passed her delicate finger through her hair, that was now falling on her chest, then placed both on the rod, slowly moving her hips when the guy started to sing.

 _Walking_

 _Waiting_

 _Alone without a care_

 _Hoping, hating_

 _Things I can't bare_

 _Did you think it's cool to walk right up_

 _To take my life_

 _And fuck it up_

 _Well, did you?_

She was so hypnotizing. Sexy. I tried to get my attention back to my work shaking my head a few times or sing something for myself trying avoid the music, but it was useless. The song was stronger than me. She was _._

 _I see hell in your eyes_

 _Taken in by surprise_

 _Touching you makes me feel alive_

 _Touching you makes me die inside._

I was trying my best to not look at her anymore so I heard a man whispered something about how incredible she was shipping around the rod, and I couldn't resist anymore. I turning myself to look at her again only to see she placing her left leg on one side of the pole and lift the other one with a high jump, making her body spin around with her legs open. Falling slowly with her legs crossed on the pole and her head down, making her hair to fall through her shoulder and touch the ground.

 _Walking_

 _Waiting_

 _Alone without a care_

 _Hoping, hating_

 _Things I can't bare_

 _Did you think it's cool to walk right up_

 _To take my life_

 _And fuck it up_

 _Well, did you?_

 _I hate you_

Once she was back up, her long blond hair came back covering her beautiful face, and for a brief moment, she turned her head to the side of the room I was. On that brief moment, I could see, behind the bright golden locks, two pieces of a rare blue diamond, light and cold like a frozen river in a lonely winter. On that brief moment I could see her eyes, so beautiful, so deep that I lost myself on then, complete. That's was when I knew I made a big mistake.

 _I see hell in your eyes_

 _Taken in by surprise_

 _Touching you makes me feel alive_

 _Touching you makes me die inside_

 _I've slept so long without you_

 _It's tearing me apart till_

 _How to get this far playing games_

 _With fist held cards_

 _I've killed a million pity souls_

 _But I couldn't kill you_

 _ **I've slept so long without you**_

* * *

 **I rewrote this chapter. Sorry for mine** **bad** **english** **.** **You can tell me if I made a grammar mistake.**

 **If you're nice, will helpe me a lot.**

 **Hope you guys like it. It's my first fanfic and I don't wanna make it longer.**

 **Not this one at least.**

 **Don't own any music or Hey Arnold! ... it's a fanfic.**

 **Arnold's point of view.**


	2. Sweet dreams are made of this

**Sweet drea** **ms are made of this.**

 **Who am I to disagree?**

* * *

 **24 years old First** **week o** **f May** **-** **Hillwood, U.S.A**

Every night since then I expected to see her again. Every night I got a excuse to be in the same place I was just to see her dancing and have the sensation that she was looking at me, dancing for me. Sometimes I felt like I was the only one there and she was all mine. But she wasn't and I didn't know her name. Until one night.

I was leaving the club, 4 am to be exactly, and sure it was raining like hell again but now I got a new big umbrella to keep me dry. I was walking down the alley behind the club when a car went by the mainly street, lighting her figure just a few steps in from of me. I could see she was wearing the same clothes from her show that night, a black bra with skeleton hands, a small black short and high heels but now with a jacket. She was totally wet and see her shaking made my legs walk faster and my arms move part of my umbrella to her ... without my consent.

— Hey. - She looked up with wide eyes, even with high heels her head was touching my nose. Blue shock eyes right at me. I didn't know what to say anymore. - I like your collar. It's black like your pants. - So stupid.

— ... Thanks ... I guess. - Her voice was husky, deep and feminine. Beautiful. Like her eyes.

— So I'm the new ...

— I know who you are, Arnold.

 _Right!_

— Nice. But I don't know who _you_ are.

— What do you want?

 _Right! I have no idea._

— Its raining a lot. ... I notice you probably don't have a umbrella or something and ... since we kind of work together and my umbrella is huge ... maybe ... I could walk you home. - She kept her eyes on me for a minute and then started to walk away with her hand on the pocket of her jacket. I had to hurry to follow her.

— Helga.

— What?

— Yeah ... I don't like it either.

— Oh no. it's just ... It's different.

— Nice way to say it's weird. - She giggled a little with that and so did I.

— Mine is not better than this. Arnold ... but my last name is worst ... Shortman.

— You're definitely not short.

— But I used to be as a kid. - Her laugh made my cheeks burn. I shouldn't said that. - Anyway is just a family name. So ... what's your last name?

— I don't have one. - Her face went dark and after that we walk on silence for half an hour. Shouldn't said that either. So stupid. She stopped in from of a old building just two blocks from my apartment.

— Thanks.

— Sorry.

— For?

— Was a stupid question. I didn't meant to ... - She giggled again. So cute.

— It's fine. Like you said ... you don't know me.

— Yeah right ... but I ...

— It's just fine. Forget it. - She placed one of her delicate hands on my chest moving her body up and forward enough to make fell her breath. Her eyes locked on mine. For less than a minute her lips touched mine on a brief sweet kiss that made my heart dropped to my stomach. I couldn't talk or move anymore. - Thanks, Footballhead. - Helga opened the door and vanish in the darkness.

I don't know why I did this ... but I told about the kiss to Gerald and some of my friends at work. She found out started to make my life at work living hell. That cute nickname she got me that night was now something she use to bully me every single time she was around. The guys would always take my side but it hurts how mean she was with me. I just hated her sometimes ... but wasn't the only one. Most of the time she was quite and distante from the whole group. She didn't talk much to them. Never hang out after work. Phoebe was the only one on she would talk to nicely ... and me.

Every raining night she was there in the same place, wet, trying to smoke, and I was there with my huge blue umbrella. I walked her home and sometimes we talk ... in a nice way. She was smart. We used to talk about books and movies ... and just for forty minutes she seemed like a different person. Nice and funny. Really funny actually. We laugh all the way down sometimes. She kept playing with her new golden pendant what made my mind to picture her breasts involuntary. But all this nice and funny Helga wouldn't last long. On the next day she was herself again and I hated her even more when she did something on a raining night. Sometimes, when I was mad at her, we walk on silence to her place. She never kissed me again and I was trying to not care about it. It wasn't like a had crush on her or something. She was beautiful ... but she wasn't the only one.

The time went by and me and my new colleges were now a group, like a gang. I was part of team and none of them knew about my walks with Helga. Everything was going great into the I found a piece of paper on the bar with the words "Lila + Arnold" wrote on pink ink. I got confused and kept the paper with me for two or three weeks before Harold from the security found it on the toilet trash and showed to the gang during a conversation in a bar after work, complete drunk. I don't know what happened but she gots all red, not of happiness, maybe of angry, I guess. She said that we supposed to be together so. Yeap. That's how I got a new girlfriend. On the begging I wasn't totally ok with that but after a month I got used to and developed a crush on her. She's really cute. Red hair. Hot body. Sweet, kind, honest. Everything I've always asked for. Sweet dreams are made of this.

Helga brought a umbrella on the same day of my first date with Lila and we never walk together again. Actually we barely talk anymore. I mean nice talking. She kept bullying every time she could. Now the only good moment we shared was when I pretended to work on the salon to watch her dancing. Lila was the only one who knew what I was doing, she figured out herself but couldn't care less. It was just about art anyway. Beautiful piece of art.

* * *

 **Helga's voice sounds like Scarlet Johansson's voice. (I just love her!)**

 **Don't own any music or Hey Arnold! or The sims Please ... it's a fanfic.**

 **I have no idea of I'm doing with this. Waiting for reviews. Thanks.**

 **Arnold's point of view.**


End file.
